


The Return of Juliet Shakesman

by VicesVsVirtues



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Hint of romance, Robert Todd Lincoln - Freeform, fic request, heart eyes, missing mission, prompt fulfilment, slightly jealous wyatt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 10:14:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14746898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VicesVsVirtues/pseuds/VicesVsVirtues
Summary: The Time Team jump to Washington 1868 and meet up with a familiar face.





	The Return of Juliet Shakesman

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Scarlett_Peacock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlett_Peacock/gifts).



> Set between episodes 2x02 and 2x03 - before Flynn is brought to the bunker, before Jessica is brought back to life, and definitely before Lyatt do the do in 1941. I wanted there to be more heart eyes between them, and for Wyatt to be jealous without his actions confusing Lucy because of the choice he made to try to make his marriage work.
> 
> Requested by thescarlettpeacock in a message over on tumblr. I'm not hot on my American history, but I tried to do some research, but if details are a bit lacking, that's why...
> 
> It hasn't been completely beta'd, so apologies for any errors I may have missed.

**_The Return of Juliet Shakesman:_ **

“Lucy. Washington, DC, March 13, 1868. Hit me with the facts.” Rufus called out as the historian ran into the launch area of the bunker, closely followed by Wyatt and Agent Christopher, as the alarms indicating the mothership had jumped blared.

“That’s the beginning of the trial to impeach Andrew Johnson.” She couldn’t work out why Rittenhouse would want to change the outcome of that; Johnson had been acquitted. “Unless they want to keep him in office so Grant doesn’t become president… I mean, they did try to kill him once before.” It was the only think she could think of.

All three members of the time team remembered all too well the last time they’d met Ulysses S. Grant - and it hadn’t been under the best of circumstances. The assassination of Lincoln had almost torn apart the team before they had even had a real opportunity to start working together. Hopefully this time the any non-Rittenhouse dramatics would be left at the lifeboat hatch.

“Great… more history where the black man is invisible.” Rufus muttered sarcastically as the three of them climbed into the lifeboat and prepared to jump.

:: ::

With a little light-handed creativity, Rufus and Wyatt had managed to steal a couple of uniforms, once again blending in with the other men in the streets. The civil war may have been over, but it didn’t mean that the country need not be prepared. Lucy struggled to walk without tripping over the hem of her dress, which she’d managed to dress herself in. The one negative of time travel was always the corset that waited in the dressing department - but, needs must in order to blend in.

They were surrounded by the sounds of people walking through the streets going about their business. Voices were drowned out by the horses and carriages that moved along the wide, packed dirt road. The smell was overwhelming, but the three of them had to try and get used to it so as not to distract them from the mission.

“Where should we start?” Wyatt asked as all three of them kept an eye out for a flash of red hair.

“The only place I can think of is the Capitol building. That’s where the Senate sits, and I’m pretty sure that’s where the trial would be held. We won’t be able to get in, but we might be able to find someone who can give us information.” Lucy offered, looking between Wyatt and Rufus. “Probably...”

While it wasn’t concrete, it was the best lead they had, and it gave them somewhere to start. They began walking in the direction of the Capitol building, their eyes sharp and watching their surroundings and the people within them.

As they approached the large building that looked so different from what they were used to seeing in their own time, Rufus could see an outpouring of old white men from inside.

“Lunch break?” He asked, sarcasm lacing his voice.

“Probably. It’s still early in the day.” Lucy watched as the men, all dressed in black suits or military uniform, cascaded down the steps, talking loudly with one another. “It might be to our advantage though. Easier to eavesdrop about what’s going on inside, and how Rittenhouse may be attempting to changing it.”

“Miss Juliet Shakesman!” A voice boomed from behind them, calling out a name that seemed somewhat familiar to Wyatt, but he couldn’t pinpoint why. The three turned toward the voice, and immediately Wyatt felt himself pale.

Coming toward them, was Robert Todd Lincoln.  

“Miss Shakesman, I do believe it has been far too long since last I laid eyes on such a lovely face.”

Wyatt watched the man’s approach with narrowed eyes. Lincoln had aged a little, though not too noticeably. He stood proud amongst the people around them, a beaming smile decorating his face. When they had first men the man, he, Lucy, and Rufus hadn’t been working together very long, but he remembered how much interest had been shown in Lucy. A long time had passed since then, and he allowed himself to feel the jealousy that coursed through him.

“Mr Lincoln, how lovely it is to see you again.” Lucy stammered as the back of her hand was pressed against the lips of the man who stood in front of them.

“And you. I am sure it is remiss of me to mention that you haven’t aged a day. You still look as lovely as ever.”

Lucy could feel Wyatt’s body tense beside her at Lincoln’s words. She wanted to roll her eyes, but couldn’t risk being seen by Lincoln.

“Well, thank you Mr Lincoln. It’s very kind of you to say.” She could feel the blush warm her cheeks as his eyes roamed over her face.

“Stating the truth isn’t kindness, it’s honesty Miss Shakesman.” Someone called his name from the top of the steps he had just come down. “I’m sorry, but I must return inside. I do hope I’ll see you again soon.” Once again, he pressed his lips to the back of her hand before doffing his hat at Wyatt, completely ignoring Rufus, and jogging back up the stairs.

“He’s our way in.” Rufus blurted out, watching Lincoln disappear inside the building with all the other men. “Lucy can get wined and dined by Robert Todd Lincoln, then pump him for information.”

Wyatt choked at Rufus’ use of the word ‘pump’, but didn’t say anything.

“I can’t have him wine and dine me! He’s due to get married later this year!” Lucy’s voice was worried at the thought of being courted by such a well known historical figure.

“Sure you can. It’s only for a few days. Then we go back home, and he can marry his wife.” Rufus was pleased with himself and his idea.

“Let’s discuss this later. We need to find somewhere to stay.”

Lucy looked at Wyatt out of the corner of her eye. His tone of voice was tight, and his body was tense. Surely he wasn’t… no. That couldn’t be it. She shook her head as the three of them began walking towards where they hoped would be vacant rooms available.

:: ::

The room wasn’t anything special. A double bed and a couch, pretty much the same as every other pre modern era room they had ever rented before now. Lucy paced around the small space, trying to work out how they could get information about the trial without involving Robert Todd Lincoln. As flattering as his attention was, it made her feel a little uncomfortable.

Ever since she’d returned to Mason after her time with her mom and Rittenhouse, things between her and Wyatt seemed to have shifted somewhat, and she couldn’t quite work out how.

“Lucy, as much as I hate to say this, but I think Rufus’ idea is the only way we’re going to get anywhere with this mission.” Wyatt spoke as he watched her move around the room. “I don’t like it, but you’re our only hope.”

“I  _ knew  _ it. You  _ are  _ a Star Wars fan.” Rufus crowed from his space on the couch, a wide smile on his face. Wyatt glanced at him.

“What the hell are you talking about?”

Rufus’ look of glee fell from his face as he muttered something that sounded like ‘never mind’.

“I’m not Obi Wan Kenobi.” Lucy felt sorry for Rufus, and winked at him to show  _ she’d _ understood the reference at least. “There’s no way I could spend time with Robert Todd Lincoln when he’s due to meet, court, and marry Mary Harlan later this year.”

“Lucy… if I thought one of us could go in your place, I’d have us in a fancy dress within minutes, but we can’t. It’s you and only you. He was interested in you the last time we saw him, and it’s clear he still is. If we want to get information about what Emma is doing here, I’m afraid this is the only way.”

Wyatt stood up, and walked over to her. He took hold of Lucy’s hands and locked his eyes on her.

“I’m sorry, I really am. Let me go and find you a pretty dress, and I  _ promise  _ that I’ll try to work out a plan b.”

Rufus remained seated on the couch, watching his two best friends. He could see the pain in Wyatt’s eyes, pain from pushing Lucy towards another man. Rufus had known for a while that the soldier loved Lucy, but he just wouldn’t admit it to himself or anyone else. He knew Lucy cared for Wyatt in return, but he didn’t quite have a handle on how deep her affections went just yet. This mission was going to be hard for the pair of them, and all he could do was to sit back and watch.

“Wyatt. I can’t be flirtatious and alluring, I’ll fall flat on my face trying to impress Lincoln to get information out of him. Please, don’t make me do this.”

“Lucy, you severely underestimate yourself. Besides, all you need to do is be yourself… you enjoyed spending time with him before, just spend time with him and see what happens. I’ll never be too far away, so if anything happens, I can be there in a moment’s notice.”

Lucy took a deep breath and nodded her agreement, despite the last time she’d been with Robert Todd Lincoln, his father had been shot in front of them both.

“Now, let me go and get you a dress.” Wyatt let go of Lucy’s hands and began to walk to the door.

“Wyatt, no offense, but I don’t trust you. Let me go shopping for my own dress. I might overhear some local gossip while I’m out.” With a smile, Lucy picked up her drawstring purse and place her hat back on her head and left the room.

Wyatt stood in the middle of the room, looking at the closed door with a small smile on his face.

:: ::

The only gossip Lucy was going to be able to report back was about the changing fashions in lace and gloves. Frustrated, she wandered along the Washington streets looking for a dress that Wyatt seemed to insist she needed. His and Rufus’ plan made sense, but she hated that she was the one who would be at the centre of it all.

She emerged from a store with her hands full of a boxed up dress, ready to head back to the rest of her team and to finally be able to take her shoes off. They were at least half a size too small and were pinching at her toes. As she stepped out into the street, she was knocked to the ground and the box flew out of her hand as she let fly a couple of choice curse words.

“My goodness, Madam. Are you- why, Miss Shakesman.” Robert Todd Lincoln’s voice was full of shock as he stood over her, his hand held out to help her to her feet. As she straightened her dress, he recovered the box for her but kept hold of it. “We must stop meeting under such circumstances. Please tell me you are unhurt.”

“Mr Lincoln, I’m fine. It was as much my fault as yours. I was far too preoccupied with my new purchase.” She looked up at him to find he was smiling softly down at her. “I’ll take it from your hands and return to my lodging, you must be too busy to stand and talk to me.”

“Not at all Miss Shakesman. My business has concluded for the day, so please allow me to carry this and escort you to where you need to be.” He offered her his arm, managing to not drop the box containing her new dress. With a small smile, she tucked her hand into the crook of his elbow and they began walking.

“Thank you. It really is unnecessary though.”

“Nonsense. Please, lead the way.”

Lucy decided to take the longer route back to where Rufus and Wyatt were waiting for in the hopes she would be able to find out the information from Lincoln without getting too involved in his life.

They chatted amiably about the cold weather and other inconsequential subjects. Lucy kept trying to work out how to bring up Andrew Johnson’s trial when lincoln himself mentioned it.

“Of course, I don’t see much of the daylight at the moment - apart from today it would seem. This awful impeachment business, you see.”

“Oh… I had read about that in the newspaper. I hope it’s not too…” She struggled to find the right word, but he seemed to realise what she was trying to say.

“It’s very taxing, and such horrible business. The president should have the country’s best interest at heart, not his own. I’m very glad my father never lived to see this kind of behavior.”

At the mention of Abraham Lincoln, Lucy’s heart stuttered slightly. The last time she had been in the company of this man, his father was shot by Garcia Flynn. She’d been so tempted to save him, but knew it would have been a drastic change to the history of the country.

“Perhaps there are small mercies in bad things that happen.” She murmured softly, unsure how to respond.

“I agree, and I believe that meeting you again is one of them. After all, it seemed as though you had disappeared from Washington altogether.”

_ Crap!  _ Lucy couldn’t help but think to herself as they stopped walking and Robert Todd Lincoln turned to look at her.

“You are far too kind Mr Lincoln.”

“I do believe I am not kind enough. I have spent the past few years since my father’s untimely death thinking about you far too often, and yet. Here you are once more, looking just as lovely as I remembered.”

“You certainly know how to flatter Mr Lincoln.” Lucy was worried about what was going to happen next, but thankfully they began to walk once more.

“I maintain flattery is merely honesty that is told to beautiful women.” Once again, Lucy’s face heated up as she felt the blush spread across her skin.

“Oh, look. These are my residences.” She honestly hadn’t realised they had arrived, no matter how glad she was of the fact. Lincoln didn’t look as happy as she felt, but managed to mask it well.

They stopped walking, yet he didn’t return the box to her. Instead, he took hold of her hand once more and looked into her eyes.

“Miss Shakesman, would you please do me the honor of accompanying me for dinner tomorrow evening. Allow me to apologise for knocking you over like a neanderthal.”

“Oh, that is not needed. I assure you I am fine.” Seeing the look of disappointment flash through his eyes and hearing Wyatt’s voice telling her she needed to get information about the Rittenhouse sleeper agent, she continued speaking. “But, I would be honored to have dinner with you.”

“Wonderful. I shall call for you at seven tomorrow evening.” With that, he kissed the back of her hand, gave her back the box containing her dress, and made sure she entered the building without any problems.

:: ::

Wyatt approached the restaurant in a foul mood. He understood, somewhere in the back of his mind, that he was the one who encouraged Lucy to butter up Robert Todd Lincoln. He hadn’t expected it to happen so damn fast. All she’d done was to go out and buy a dress, he hadn’t expected her to come back with a damn date.

When Lucy had returned to the room and filled he and Rufus in on everything that had happened while she was out, he’d been transported back to their last jump back to Washington. She’d returned to their room in a similar manner, carrying a similar dress box, informing them she was going out with Lincoln.

This time felt different. Dinner was much more intimate than attending a play where she had been sat with a number of other people. This was going to be just the two of them, atmospheric lighting, and quite possibly copious amounts of wine.

When she’d disappeared to get changed into her new dress, Rufus had hissed at him to follow them when they left because ‘there is no way I’m sitting in a room watching you mope around because Lucy’s with another guy’.

They’d decided that Wyatt would get into the restaurant as a member of staff to keep an eye on Lucy in case the sleeper agent decided to get close to her and Lincoln. Rufus was going to walk through the streets to see if he was able to find any sign of Emma.

Wyatt had his breath stolen from him when Lucy had emerged dressed in a dress that was the color of a summer’s sky. When Rufus had complimented her on the dress, she’d blushed and uttered something about it being her favourite color. She’d looked breathtaking, which made Wyatt more nervous about her date with Lincoln. It was clear the man was already smitten with the historian, he was going to be even worse by the end of the evening.

Although he was a realist, and  _ knew  _ Lucy wouldn’t act on any possible attraction she had to the man, Wyatt couldn’t help but wonder if she’d be tempted at all. Even just thinking about the idea of Lucy and Robert Todd Lincoln in a romantic way was enough to make Wyatt feel nauseous.

The man himself had turned up bang on seven to pick Lucy up. As soon as they had started to walk along the street, Wyatt had grabbed his weapon and run outside to follow them. Once they’d arrived at their destination, he’d managed to sneak in through a back door, steal a spare uniform, and begin to move around the room unnoticed by the majority of patrons disguised as a member of the wait staff.

Naturally, Lucy had noticed him immediately as Lincoln pulled out her chair for her to sit down at their table which Wyatt had noticed was fairly tucked away for privacy.

“Excuse me, could you please-” A man seated at another table tried to get Wyatt’s attention.

“My apologies sir, I’ll return in a moment.” With no such plans, the soldier was able to escape to another part of the large room where he’d be able to observe, yet eavesdrop Lucy and Lincoln’s conversation.

“I know I told you before, but you look beautiful Miss Shakesman. That color certainly does become you.”

“Thank you Mr Lincoln. It’s a favorite.” Wyatt knew that before now, Lucy had mentioned that before now that yellow was her favorite color during one of their random conversations in the evenings in the bunker. Why had it changed now?

From his slightly hidden position, he grew tired of listening to their pleasantries which gave nothing away about their mission. More than anything, he wanted to stalk over to their table and shake Lincoln until he spilled everything about Johnson’s trial which  _ could  _ give them some clues as to who the sleeper agent could be and what they were doing here.

“I’d very much like to see you again tomorrow evening if you would so grant me your company.” Lincoln was saying as the two of them ate their meal which had been served by Wyatt, causing Lucy to blush and look away. A smile played at the corner of his mouth at the sight, but he withdrew without saying anything further, once again taking place where he could listen in.

“I’m flattered, but I am unsure of my plans right now.”

“I can imagine you have many suitors vying for your attention Miss Shakesman. Just know that I hope to be one of them.”

From the sound of it, Lucy was trying not to choke at Lincoln being quite forward. Wyatt was ready to go and ‘rescue’ her from him when the restaurant was plunged into mild panic. Wyatt maneuvered himself into position near Lucy’s table in case Rittenhouse was making a move.

“It’s the president and a member of his staff.” Wyatt heard Lincoln tell Lucy as everyone in the room got to their feet. The president may well be on trial and possibly about to be impeached, but respect was ingrained into every American, and they stood when their leader entered the room they were in.

Once everyone was seated, Wyatt decided to make his way towards the president’s table, see if he could overhear anything. As he approached, the member of the president’s staff glanced down at his wrist as if checking the time on a wrist watch. Something about that made Wyatt stop and watch the man, and he caught a glimpse of what looked like a twenty-first century item.

Trying not to be spotted, he turned around and made his way back to Lucy’s table, scribbling on a piece of paper.

“I’m sorry to interrupt you, but a telegram for you Miss Shakesman has just been delivered.” He handed her the folded paper and moved away, keeping his eye on her.

Lucy unfolded the paper and read Wyatt’s words.

_ Sleeper is with president. Get out now. _

Shock ran through her and she fought the urge to run to Wyatt.

“Is everything okay Miss Shakesman. You look as if you’ve received some bad news.” Lincoln looked and sounded worried about her.

“No, I’m fine. It can wait until tomorrow.” She plastered a smile on her face and shoved the paper into her purse. She picked up her fork and placed some food in her mouth, but all she could taste was cardboard. She had her back to the room and other people enjoying a meal, so she was unable to see what was going on.

Wyatt had been able to sneak outside to see if Rufus was around. Luckily, the pilot had been passing the restaurant in his search for Emma. When the soldier had filled him in, both men had snuck back inside, trying to work out how to take out the sleeper.

:: ::

Wyatt and Rufus had decided to try and draw the sleeper away from the president. Once again, Wyatt scribbled on a piece of paper and approached the table.

“Excuse me sir, but I was asked to give you this.” He handed it over and melted away into the background once more.

_ We know you’re Rittenhouse. To prevent any trouble, make an excuse to the president and come to the back of the restaurant. _

He had no idea if it was going to work, but it was all he could do in a room full of people. He could see the president’s table and was pleased to see the sleeper stand and walk to the back of the room where Rufus would be waiting. Knowing the Rittenhouse agent, he’d be expecting Wyatt and would attempt to shoot first.

As the man passed him, Wyatt discreetly followed, his weapon drawn and held tight against his leg.

Before he was able to follow the agent, his arm was grabbed and he was dragged to one side. He caught a flash of red hair out of the corner of his eye. Emma.

“Well well well. Delta Force Logan. Fancy meeting you here.” The woman snarled, continuing to drag Wyatt into the kitchen which was empty of staff.

“Oh lovely. All my dreams are coming true tonight.” Wyatt spat out through his grimace. “Shall we get this over and done with now, or do you want to fight later?”

Emma’s answer was to shove him away from her and punch him in the jaw.

Rufus could hear the fighting from outside and moved to investigate. He came face to face with the sleeper agent’s silenced weapon.

“Great.” He muttered as he stared into the Rittenhouse agent’s eyes.

Lucy struggled to concentrate on the conversation she was having with Lincoln. She tried to think of a reason to excuse herself, but knew that if she tried to leave, the man sat opposite her would insist on accompanying her. Then it occurred to her.

“Please excuse me while I use the bathroom.” Lincoln stood as she did, and quickly she weaved her way through the tables surrounding her. The closer she got to the back of the room, the louder the sounds of what clearly was a fight happening in the kitchen.

Moving slowly, she made her way towards the kitchen and carefully stuck her head around the door. Wyatt was engaged in hand to hand with Emma Whitmore. Looking around in a panic, Lucy spotted a heavy cast iron cooking pot. Grabbing it, she carefully moved forward and swung the pot.

Due to the weight, she couldn’t quite get it high enough to hit Emma with any force, but it was enough to distract the red head, giving Wyatt the chance to get off a shot which hit her in the arm.

Clutching her arm, Emma did what she did best, made a run for it through the restaurant. Not wanting to lose the sleeper agent, Wyatt let her go and ran outside where Rufus was standing over the body of the dead agent. Lucy didn’t follow him, choosing to return to Lincoln to make her excuses as to why she needed to leave.

“Woah, Rufus.” He uttered in shock.

“Lucky shot.” In Rufus’ hand was Wyatt’s spare weapon.

The soldier had insisted that both Lucy and the pilot were capable of firing any weapon, and thankfully it had come in handy.

“Lucky or not. Let’s go get Lucy and go home.”

The two of them ran through the side street and to the front of the restaurant where Lucy and Lincoln were exiting.

“I’m so sorry you’re feeling unwell Miss Shakesman. Maybe we can do this again another evening.” He bent his head to place a kiss on her cheek. To try and stop the contact, Lucy stepped back and bumped into a woman who was walking past them.

After apologizing, she recognised the woman’s face. It was Mary Harlan, the woman who was to become Lincoln’s wife. As Lincoln checked Mary was okay, Lucy managed to disappear and meet up with Wyatt and Rufus without being seen by either.

:: ::

As they walked through the launch area of the bunker, Lucy called out to Jiya.

“What happened to Andrew Johnson?”

“The former president?”

“Yeah.” She stood behind the tech as she ran a quick google search.

“He was acquitted during his trial, and eventually left office in 1869, succeeded by Ulysses S Grant.”

Lucy breathed a sigh of relief.

“What about Robert Todd Lincoln?” She asked, waiting for Jiya to complete another search.

“Son of Abraham, blah blah, married a Mary Harlan. Had three kids. Abe Junior, Marnie, and Juliet.”

“Wait, what?” Lucy leaned over Jiya’s shoulder and read the words on the screen. “That’s not right, his youngest daughter was called Jessie.”

 

  
  
  
  



End file.
